


Una Versión Mas

by MissLouBanner



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: First time writting, Jealous Dom, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Posessive Dom, Surprised Brian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Brian y Dom decidieron comenzar una relación desde que comenzaron a huir nuevamente con Brian esta vez. Mia es la única que esta enterada de esto por obvias razones.Mi versión de como serian 3 escenas de la película de Rápidos y Furiosos 5 con Brian y Dom siendo pareja oficial.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Una Versión Mas

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo fue mi loca imaginación quien los tomo prestados para esta locura.

La familia de Dom tenía la costumbre de reunirse los fines de semana en una comida familiar desde que tiene memoria. La cerveza, la carne asada, Las papas quemadas de Mia y las bromas entre ellos, era algo indispensable en estas ocasiones.

Y está era una de ellas.

No era un fin de semana, pero el motivo lo ameritaba. Estaban a punto de robarle al hombre más poderoso, políticamente, de Brasil. No sabían cómo podrían terminar las cosas. Y a pesar de que gran parte de su nuevo equipo no estuvo con él todo este tiempo, para él era suficiente que pusieran su seguridad y su vida en riesgo por él, para considerarlos parte de su familia.

Al terminar la comida, algunos se enfrascaron en pláticas diferentes.

Brian y Roman, se habían aislado en una esquina para ponerse al día.

Han y Tej, se quedaron discutiendo acerca del plan del robo en un sillón viejo colocado al lado de la parrilla improvisada que habían hecho.

Tego y rico, estaban del otro lado de la parrilla, cada uno en una silla. Cómo era de esperarse, hablando de cualquier cosa trivial en español.

Mía se había puesto en la computadora, familiarizandose un poco más con lo que iba a trabajar.

Dom estaba trabajando en la parte asignada del lugar como Garage.

Mientras que Gisele, había decidido querer resolver una duda que consiguió al llegar con su nuevo equipo.

–Creí que ya estaban terminados– Gisele se había acercado sigilosamente a Dom, quién estaba inclinado hacia el motor de uno de los carros designados para el robo.

–Estoy revisando

–No sabía que tenías la costumbre de revisar 10 veces las cosas–Le dijó Gisele mientras daba una sonrisa juguetona a Dom.

Dom se sentía atrapado como si hubiese estado haciendo alguna travesura todo este tiempo. Pero no iba a caer aún en los comentarios.

–Es prevención– mintió Dom, mientras aún continuaba revisando falsamente el motor.

Gisele coloco sus dos manos en el carro, justo al lado de Dom, apoyándose en ellas para inclinarse. –Pensé que habías sido honesto cuando te pregunté sobre tu 'chica ideal'–

–Fui honesto

–¿Entonces tienes excepciones?

Dom por fin se enderezó de la posición inclinada en que estaba y volteo a ver a Gisele con su gesto serio habitual. –Habla claro–

–Él no encaja en tus ideales– Gisele volteó a ver en dirección a Brian y lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dom siguió su mirada.

–¿Ah, no?– Gisele lo había atrapado, ya no tenía caso intentar mentir o negar las cosas. –20% Ángel, 80% Diablo, y no teme ensuciarse las manos–Declaró Dom – Encaja perfectamente.

–Creí que solo aplicaba para mujeres, y claramente ... Brian no es una– Gisele regresó su mirada sobre Dom mientras decía esto último

Dom le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo y mantenía su mirada a Gisele.

–No sabía que eras Bisexual, Dom.

–No lo soy

–¿Porque Brian? La última vez que los vi, ni siquiera confiabas en él.

–Confiaría mi vida en él.

–Entonces ...– Gisele volvió a sonreír –... Confiarías tu vida en él ¿Pero no confías mientras está con su amigo?– Terminó señalando con su cabeza de nuevo a Brian y Roman, quienes continuaban en su esquina platicando animadamente. –No te ves del tipo celoso–

Desde la posición en que se encontraban, Dom y Gisele, podían tener una vista completa de todo el lugar.

Dom sonrió levemente mientras era atrapado por segunda vez en la noche –Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío–.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad por algunos segundos, antes de ser interrumpidos.

–Dom, Han y Tej te necesitan– Se habían metido tanto en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en Mia se había acercado a ellos y había abandonado su lugar en la computadora. –Tienen algunas dudas del plan–.

Dom apartó la mirada de Gisele, mientras dejaba el trapo en su lugar y bajaba el capo del Auto. –Gracias, Mia.

Gisele mantuvo la mirada que Dom le dió al dirigirse con los demás.

–Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que lo vería celoso–Comentó Mia casualmente mientras veía a Brian, segundos después que Dom se alejó de ellas. –Ni siquiera con su última novia lo fue–.

–¿No salías con él?–Gisele recordaba claramente cómo Dom comentó de donde conocía a Brian cuando Braga les preguntó.

–Hubiese sido un engaño– Mia bajó su mirada, acariciando el auto frente a ella como si se tratará de un gato. –Brian fue de Dom desde el momento en puso un pie en nuestra tienda.

–¿Y lo aceptaste así de fácil?

–No había mucho que hacer– Mía volvió a subir su mirada para ver a Gisele. –Lo que Dom quiere, Dom lo obtiene.

–Eres su hermana.

–Esta bien, no estaba muy enamorada de él. No fue difícil aceptar las cosas– Mía Alzó sus hombros, restandole importancia a la situación. –Además, Brian es el único que puede con mi hermano–

–¿En todo?– Gisele preguntó en tono sugerente.

–En todo– Mia respondió con una Sonrisa Pícara.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír por el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

–¡Mia! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?– Brian le había llamado desde la esquina en la que estaba aún con su amigo.

–¡Voy!–Gritó Mia en respuesta a Brian. –Ven a seguir comiendo y tomando con los demás, no todos son unos idiotas.

–En seguida voy.

Mía había comenzado a moverse, pero se detuvo junto al auto para hablarle a Gisele nuevamente. –Por cierto, Dom no es el único que no sabe disimular. –

Gisele le dió una mirada confundida a pesar de que Mia no la veía.

–Los hombres orientales son ... interesantes– Mia le dió una mirada rápida antes de volver a su camino.

Gisele soltó una sonrisa al verse atrapada en su propia travesura.

Tal vez Dom no fue el único que se sintió descubierto esta noche.

Su hermana era muy observadora.

//////////////

–Nadie aquí está obligado a quedarse– Fueron las últimas palabras de Dom antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Habían Sido emboscados por los hombres de Braga cuando Hobbs y su equipo los dirigían en calidad de detenidos al cuartel. Los muchachos de Hobbs fueron abatidos mientras intentaban mover a Dom, Brian y mia, a la camioneta blindada para escapar. Vince recibió un disparo que terminó con su vida intentando ayudar.

Dom perdió a su mejor amigo y estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana y a Brian, el hombre que amaba.

Por supuesto que no dejaría que esto se quedará así. Iba a vengar la muerte de su amigo, haría pagar a Braga. Pero no iba a forzar a los demás a quedarse.

–Yo voy– La voz de Hobbs se escuchó en todo el lugar. –Iré contigo, Toretto.

El policia se convirtió en el centro de atención. Sujetando su brazo herido y mirando hacia Toretto con total seguridad.

–Hasta que terminemos con ese imbécil

Desde que había sido asignada a la misión, Elena nunca creyó ver a su jefe y a su objetivo, trabajando juntos. Parecía que esto había pasado de algo laboral a algo personal para ambos.

–¿Cuál es el plan, Dom?– Brian al fin había levantado la voz, dando a conocer su elección al mismo tiempo. –No podemos escondernos.

Toretto sabía que Brian lo seguiría a Lompoc de ser necesario.

–No será necesario, el dinero es lo único que le importa– Teniendo la atención de todos, asumió que estaban dentro de la misión. –Lo conseguimos y aparecerá.

–Tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas del plan inicial– Al principio, Tej no había estado convencido de toda la situación, pero al ver que incluso Hobbs estaba involucrado y Brian seguía adentro, decidió quedarse.

–Y ya no tenemos tiempo– Con la respuesta de Han, entendieron que también seguía adelante.

–Mejor apresurarnos– Gisele tampoco se quedaría fuera.

–Sabes que tampoco me iré– Habló Mia. –No voy a abandonar a mi familia.

Roman Suspiró, mirando a Dom y pasando su mirada a Brian –¿Sabes que no voy a dejar que tu blanco trasero haga estupideces sin mi, verdad?–. Tanto Roman como Brian se dieron cuenta del cambio en los gestos de Dom. –Hagamoslo.

–Estos tipos están locos– Soltó Tego en español

–Los seguimos– Respondió Rico por ambos.

–¿Cuando pediste mi opinión?– Tego regresó al Inglés

–Sabes que necesitamos el dinero.

–Hermano, necesito más mi vida que el dinero. No puedo disfrutar del dinero estando muerto.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir en español como de costumbre, pero todo el equipo se estaba acostumbrando tan rápido que sólo quedaba reírse.

–Antes de continuar con esto ...– Dom había vuelto a hablar, optando un tono y una postura seria frente a todos. –... Quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

Por como estaba la situación, todos suponían que Dom había olvidado mencionar algo, pero nadie los había preparado para lo que estaban a punto de escuchar.

Dom había volteado a ver directamente a Hobbs, mostrando un gesto duro. –Es de muy mala educación poner los ojos en la carrocería de alguien más.

El hombre de gran tamaño captó en seguida la queja del Ex convicto y mostrando su dentadura completa en una enorme sonrisa, respondió –Creí que el modelo no tenía conductor.

–Lo estás viendo– Toretto abrió sus brazos en señal de atraer la mirada de todos hacia él.

Hobbs comenzó a reír más libre –Mensaje captado, Toretto. Fuera del mercado.

Todo el equipo se sentía fuera de la conversación, hasta que Dom señaló a Román.

–Y tu– Ahora había sido el turno del hombre moreno de ser el foco de atención. –Él único con derecho de no dejar solo el blanco trasero de O'conner, soy yo.

Brian se sonrojo furiosamente desde su cuello hasta sus orejas al escuchar la 'aclaración' de Dom a su amigo de la infancia.

Hobbs volvió a reír, está vez más fuerte, mientras los demás apenas procesaban la información.

Gisele y Mia reian sin poder creer que los celos del hombre calvo se dieron a conocer en un momento como ese, considerando la situación.

–Te lo dije– Hobbs se giró hacia mujer policia, aún conteniendo su risa. –El papeleo de esta misión es tuyo.

Elena volteó en dirección al Ex convicto, mostrando una débil sonrisa –Me acabas de hacer perder una apuesta con este hombre –señalando a su jefe –Será mejor que nunca sueltes por nada a tu chico.

–No planeo hacerlo– Respondió Dom, dándole una mirada a Brian y mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa, después de ver que los demás habían quedado sorprendidos por su declaración.

–¿Sales ... con Toretto?– Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Tej hacia Brian, al terminar de procesar la información que acababan de escuchar.

Brian cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, y aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas, miró a Tej de forma divertida. Esperaba poder anunciar su relación con los demás al terminar la situación, pero Dom se le adelantó gracias a la posesividad que el hombre tiende a tener con todo lo que considera suyo.

–Pensé que el niño bonito salía con la hermana

–Las apariencias engañan, hermano– Rico palmeaba levemente el hombro de su amigo en señal de comprensión.

–Para ser honesto, es la primera vez que lo veo sin palabras desde que llegamos– Han señalaba a Roman con una papa, mostrándose más tranquilo con la noticia.

Roman estaba pasmado en su lugar, mirando a Brian fijamente como si tuviera todas las respuestas a los enigmas del universo.

-¿Hermano?– Brian movía su mano frente a su amigo esperando que saliera de su asombro. –Román.

–Tal vez necesita un beso para reaccionar–dijo Rico

–Como en la películas americanas– Tego acompaño a su amigo en su conclusión.

–Gisele ¿Puedes terminar con esto?

Gisele iba a protestar ante la pregunta de Tej, pero Han se adelantó. –¿Porque el castigo? No ha hecho nada malo.

–Aún– Respondió Gisele, mirando a Han divertida.

–Un minuto–Tal vez ya no era necesario el beso –Te pierdo de vista por un minuto y tiras tu carrera de policia de nuevo, ayudas a escapar a un preso con ayuda de tu ex, que es su hermana, y comienzas una relación con él– Brian finalmente podía suspirar con alivio al escuchar el tono molestoso natural en la voz de su mejor amigo. –¿Que será lo siguiente? ¿Una boda en secreto?

–¿Adoptar a todos los niños obsesionados con los autos?– Tej también se unió a la indignación falsa de su viejo amigo.

–No les den ideas– Mia decisió unirse a la situación.

Brian comenzó a reír viendo a Dom, descubriendo que el hombre ya lo estaba viendo y estaba considerando las opciones divertidas de su equipo.

–Dom– La preocupación y la sorpresa eran las emociones predominantes en la cara del Ex policía.

–Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Bri– Dom le dió una mirada decidida y segura a su novio, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. –Ya deberías saberlo.

Fue el turno de Brian de quedarse sin palabras en su lugar, acompañado de las risas de todo el equipo de fondo, incluyendo a Hobbs y Elena.

–Si te metes con el toro, te van a encornar–

–¿Que?–Brian sólo sabía lo básico del español, por lo tanto, no comprendió las palabras de Rico.

–Que vas a necesitar la suerte– Mia pasó a su lado en su camino a la salida. –Te lo dije, Dom va en serio contigo.

Han también pasó a su lado, palmeando su hombro –Lo siento.

Brian cada vez estaba más confundido y asustado. –No hablaba en serio ¿Verdad?

–Yo lo vi muy seguro– Comentó Hobbs, siguiendo a los demás.

Roman le dió una mirada, dándole a entender un 'Lo siento por ti', antes de retirarse.

Brian se había quedado solo en el lugar, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Con Mónica nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de casarse, ni siquiera con Mia, con quien tuvo un intento de relación más largo. Pero ahora llegaba Dom con su visión de formar una familia con él en un futuro, que de cierta forma, le aterraba. Nunca tuvo un buen ejemplo de figura paterna, no estaba seguro de llegar a ser un buen padre o al menos de ser un intento de.

–¡O'conner! Trae tu trasero aquí o te daré mejores razones para no moverte–

A juzgar por el tono de voz, Dom seguía aún molesto por el asunto de sus celos recién mostrados. Era mejor no hacer enojar más a su novio por ahora, ya hablaría con él después del robo.

////////////////

Se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el gran ventanal de su casa, la brisa marina golpeó sus fosas nasales en cuanto el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón de su cuarto, observando la vista que se le presentaba del agua golpeando la arena. Calculaba que eran cerca de las 10 de mañana, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano considerando la rutina que optaron cuando estuvieron en Guatemala, Colombia y Brasil.

Brian recordaba el momento en que todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Tej les dió la señal de que era el momento de abrir la caja fuerte. Se habían enfrentado a toda la policia de Brasil y a Reyes para que su plan con la caja no funcionará y aunque el siempre suele agotar sus opciones y buscar más, ese no había sido el caso. Era todo o nada.

Pero el aire sus pulmones volvió en el instante en que los montones de billetes cayeron al suelo. Tej lo había logrado, todos tendrían su parte del robo, incluyendo a la esposa de Vince y su hijo.

Tego y Rico terminaron en los casinos de Las Vegas gastando su parte, perdiendo y ganando en distintas ocasiones.

Han y Gisele juntaron su parte y continuaron un camino sin destino, juntos. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de la gran atracción que sintieron el uno por el otro durante sus días en Brasil. Aunque también fue de gran ayuda el pequeño empujón que Mia y Brian les dieron.

Roman gasto su parte en un costoso auto, mujeres y Joyas.

Tej invirtió su dinero en montar un Garage que fuera lo más honesto posible que los demás de la ciudad. Obviamente, también se dió el lujo de adquirir un auto lujoso.

Ambos, Román y Tej, solian verse para salir o trabajar en el garage de Tej. De vez en cuando, Brian tenía noticias de ellos.

Mientras que Dom, Mia y Él, buscaron una casa cerca de la playa, a petición de Dom. El hombre lo conocía también, que sabría que amaría la idea.

Dom sabía de la afición de Brian por surfear.

Lo que Dom nunca le dijó y que era una de las razones de la ubicación, fue que adoraba ver su piel bronceada por el sol y más aún, tenerla bajo su cuerpo rogando por placer. Tenía las mejores vistas de Brian al salir de agua después de un rato de montar olas, entonces sabía que era momento de montar algo diferente.

–¿Cuando será el día que pueda despertar y estés en la cama?

Brian salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Dom, aún adormilada, desde la cama.

Brian río levemente antes de contestar –Si por mi fuera, ya estaría en el mar.

–Si no vienes, iré yo por ti y te daré buenas razones para quedarte conmigo.

Adoraba poner de mal humor al hombre calvo de vez en cuando, saltarse sus órdenes o ignorarlas. Es cierto que algunas ocasiones no resultaban nada tranquilas, pero la parte buena de todas sus peleas, estaba en la reconciliación. Cuando Dom no soportaba estar disgustado con él por bastante tiempo, los buscaba, se disculpaba con un par de cervezas y al segundo, lo tenía contra la primera superfície sòlida en su camino entre sus piernas.

–Mia no tarda en llamarnos–Comento Brian una vez estando en la cama junto a Dom.

El hombre estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la cintura del de ojos azules y lo acerco a él, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

Mía vivía con ellos. A ella le había dejado de importar que su hermano saliera con su ex novio, si ellos eran felices, ella también lo sería.

Mientras Dom y Brian trabajaban en el garage, ella se había metido a continuar sus estudios, una especialidad, cerca de una escuela de dónde estaban. Ellos metían dinero a la casa y ella se encargaba de la cocina y en algunas ocasiones, de la limpieza.

–Dom ...

Pero Dom no contestó, únicamente se podía escuchar la respiración calmada, dando a entender que se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

Brian solo llevaba 2 meses con esa rutina y nunca se había sentido tan feliz de pertenece a un lugar, a una familia. Mucho menos el haberse enamorado de otro hombre y que este le correspondiera, siendo esté uno de los criminales más temidos y buscados.

–Desayuno en 10 minutos y si no bajan, ustedes hacen la cena– Mia les dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, a veces ni siquiera tocaba, sólo les hablaba, y es que ella detestaba repetir las cosas varias veces. Entonces, Dom y Brian, aprendieron con el tiempo y con algunas cenas quemadas de parte de ellos, que nunca deben ignorarla, muchos menos sabiendo que es ella quien cocina.

–Dom

–Ya escuché–Soltó un suspiró y se acercó para dejar un beso en el cuello de Brian. –Mejor no hacerla enojar– Liberó a Brian de su agarre y ambos se levantaron para buscar su ropa.

–¿Porque no bajas así? Estoy seguro que Mia también disfrutaría la vista.

–¡Brian! ¡Baja tu bronceado trasero!– La voz de Roman se escuchó desde el piso de la sala principal.

–Probablemente no sea la única que disfrute la vista–Brian tomo unos boxers del suelo y los levanto, acompañados de una sonrisa burlona–¿Cuáles prefieres? ¿Los azules que tengo o estos negros?

Dom le lanzó una mirada molesta –Baja así y no podrás montar olas durante una semana.

–¿Pero podré montar otra cosa?

–O'conner–Advirtió Dom, caminando en dirección al baño.

–Esta bien, está bien– El rubio reía mientras veía a su novio sacar su lado posesivo.

Dom seguía completamente desnudo mientras cepillaba sus dientes.

–Me adelantó– Dijo una vez que estaba completamente vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera holgada negra, caminando hacia la salida.

–Sabia decisión

–Le diré a Roman que lo vas a matar– Comentó Brian desde la puerta.

–Me harías un favor

Brian comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras se iba.

Era el cuarto Domingo del segundo mes y eso significaba que todos debían estar para la cena familiar. Y cuando Dom decía 'toda la família', incluía a Tego, Rico, Gisele, Roman y Tej, estuvieran dónde estuvieran.

El cuarto Domingo del primer mes, fue la única vez que Roman faltó y la prueba de que todos debían ir si Dom lo decía, cuando el novio de su amigo viajó directamente hasta donde se encontraba para hacerle saber que cuando la familia llamaba, debía ir. Aún teniendo el riesgo de que algún policia decidiera denunciarlo o detenerlo.

Dom sintió que este era un buen momento en su vida. Tenía una familia que estaria Junto a él en cualquier caso, tenía un trabajo honrado y tenía al hombre que amaba y que lo amaba de regreso. Sentía que su padre estaría orgulloso, aunque un poco incómodo con respecto a que su pareja fuera un hombre, pero feliz por él.

Brian no era el único que esa mañana, agradecía a cualquier Dios que los cuidará, por lo que tenía en este momento en la vida.


End file.
